


because i'm sorry

by gyozas



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: (i'd say so), Alternate Universe - Children, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, idk what counts as "mild" though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 16:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15490335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyozas/pseuds/gyozas
Summary: It was supposed to be all in good fun. Hoseok never meant things to turn out this way. Kihyun was hurt and it was all thanks to him. The Crown Prince was injured because of a servant boy’s carelessness.





	because i'm sorry

**Author's Note:**

> so, after spending may hours volunteering at a daycare center and watching a bunch of historical kdramas with my family aND too many pixar movies on my own ... this work just happened to be a manifestation of all my emotions from the list (and from school stress a h ah..)
> 
> you could say this work's my baby... we've been thru a lot
> 
> this work is not necessarily a prelude or anything for everything's better with you ;; just a lil look back from when they were children ;u;
> 
> n e ways there are some other things i must mention before you read !!
> 
> because of the historical setting that this was written in, corporal punishment was pretty apparent then. but i tried not to write about it /heavily/ because i'm not so great at writing it and i don't wanna make anybody feel uncomfortable!
> 
> also, there's this tiny reference to almost drowning? or panicking in water ... i'm sorry, i'm not sure how to word it properly agh but it happens in here and idk as long you're aware of what you're reading and are okay ... that's all that matters to me
> 
> all things considered, i hope you enjoy reading this :)

It took quite a bit of convincing from Hoseok to get to Kihyun. The Crown Prince was never one to be easily swayed by words, the servant boy knew that all too well.

However, Hoseok believed Kihyun deserved more than spending days stuck inside the royal palace. As much as Kihyun enjoyed his whimsical readings and running along the meandering pathways of the royal garden with him, the servant boy thought there was more to look forward to beyond the palace walls.

So, with his wit and charm, the eleven year old did what he could to persuade His Highness into following him. The servant boy proposed them going outside to go play at the nearby stream. Just the two of them.

The eight year old was unsure at first. He didn’t know what his father, the King, would say of it all. Kihyun was afraid of getting in trouble (as all children would be at the age of eight) and getting hurt. He thought it would be better if Hoseok and him were to run around the palace and play hide and seek instead.

Hoseok thought things were hopeless until he suggested something rather fluky … aimless, per se. The servant boy tried to bribe the Crown Prince with the two of them going out into the village and visiting all the bookshops when they were older and had more liberties to roam around as they pleased (with the exception of a couple guards following them from time to time … for the sake of their security).

The eleven year old thought the “bait” wouldn’t work, but surprisingly it did. The mere mentioning of bookshops alone was enough to make the eight year old’s face light up with a twinkling curiosity in his eyes.

It was enough to _finally_ urge Kihyun to go to the stream.

They snuck out of the palace when the guards weren’t looking, when the maids and servants were too busy with their chores, when the officials were far into their conversations about adult things Hoseok and Kihyun would never understand until they were much older. They loomed through the maze of hallways and were careful in hiding against walls and behind trees and pillars every time someone was near.

When the boys finally reached the palace’s entrance gate, Hoseok grabbed Kihyun’s small wrist and made a dash. The Crown Prince thought he might never be able to keep up if the servant boy never stopped.

There was a big smile on His Highness’ face, though. Kihyun was actually very excited for their little adventure and felt the excitement tingle all over.

After running for what seemed like an eternity and making their way through a thick forest, Hoseok heard the trickling of water and knew they arrived at their destination.

The servant boy brushed the remaining branches and leaves blocking their way and beamed. “Kihyun, we’re here. It’s the stream!”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Hoseok was patient in waiting for Kihyun to get comfortable with the new setting. It was just the two of them in the middle of the forest. It was somewhere Kihyun’s never been to before, away from the palace.

He helped the Crown Prince take off his silk shirt and remove his shoes. He folded the hem of Kihyun’s satin pants all the way up to the eight year old’s thighs. The pants turned into makeshift shorts.

The servant boy, after having thrown his cotton shirt and shoes to the ground and pulled his own linen pants all the way up to his thighs, jumped into the welcoming stream. He came up to get a breath of air. He shook his wet hair and let out a fulfilling laugh. “Your Highness, come join me, please!”

As much as the Crown Prince was excited to play with his servant, a part of him was still hesitant in jumping into the water. Kihyun stood a good ten steps away from the stream and only realized how deep the body of water was.

Even so, the eleven year old didn’t make fun of the eight year old for feeling unsure. Hoseok swam closer to the land and stood up with the cold water touching his knees.

The servant boy held out his hand and asked, “Please come in to the water?”

Something in his servant’s sincerity made the Prince feel reassured. Kihyun nodded shyly with a meek smile on his face and began to walk closer to the water, closer to Hoseok.

The pebbles that the Prince stepped on were round and smooth and left a numbing sensation beneath the palms of his feet. He felt the cold water nip at his toes and shivered. Goosebumps rose on Kihyun’s arms and legs.

The servant boy’s hand was right in front of him, open wide and ready and so _willing_ to hold the Crown Prince’s hand. The eight year old stepped into the water, felt its chill tickle him from his waist to his toes, and tightly grasped the eleven year old’s hand.

Kihyun’s lips tugged up and his teeth showed, his exuberance released.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

In the water, Hoseok and Kihyun had _so much fun_. They splashed each other over and over again until Hoseok couldn’t take it anymore. The servant boy never pegged His Highness as a (relentless) mighty water soldier. But that’s what the Crown Prince deemed himself, so who was Hoseok to object?

They swished and swoshed everywhere. The eight year old made up “plays” for them to act out in the stream and ended up giggling at every scene. He ordered Hoseok to be a fish, a merchant, his father’s consul, and almost everything else that came to Kihyun’s mind.

The Crown Prince simply chose to be himself or other mighty characters he remembered from his books or from made-up stories he heard. His imagination sparked like firecrackers and the servant boy found delight in it all.

When swimming and fooling around in the stream started to get boring, Hoseok resorted to teaching Kihyun how to play stone-skipping. It was a simple flick of the wrist. Yet, the eight-year old boy was never able to get past one skip. He felt jealous and annoyed at the eleven year old for always getting five or at most, eight.

Out of frustration, the Crown Prince ended up throwing rocks out into the body of water, one by one. The _plop! plip! dlop! dlip!_ sounds of the rocks that sank into the stream left Kihyun giggling, his pent-up anger flew away almost instantaneously. Bubbles and bubbles of laughter escaped the Prince’s lips and soon enough, the servant boy joined in on the fun, too.

The boys ran out of small rocks to throw in the water, so His Highness decided to run around, wanted to play tag. It was silly since there were only two kids playing. Yet, Hoseok complied to Kihyun’s requests with no fuss or complaint. For in the end, the servant boy enjoyed being beside the Crown Prince.

(Really, they both enjoyed each other’s company so very very much.)

Hoseok and Kihyun ended up being too caught up in their merriment. The fact that they were not wearing any shoes and were running dangerously near water never seemed to cross their minds.

Then everything began to crumble.

His Highness slipped on a stray pebble and tripped backwards. The eight year old’s face lost its color as panic and fear began to settle in his bones. Kihyun shrieked Hoseok’s name.

The eleven year old flung himself to reach for the eight year old. Hoseok threw his hand out to grab Kihyun’s but fell short and only brushed the tips of the Crown Prince’s fingers.

Kihyun crashed into the stream and thrashed his arms everywhere, desperate to not drown. Eyes closed shut, the Prince kept on flailing his arms and legs and blindly searched for something to grab on to. He only moved further away from the land. His foot knocked itself against the sharp edge of a rock and scratched a painful mark across the span of his foot all the way to his ankle.

The eight year old was alone. He was scared. He started to doubt everything he did leading up to now. Kihyun wanted to be back in the palace with Hoseok, where his servant would sing songs with absurd lyrics and tell him about the stupid things the older men did in the servants’ quarters when dinnertime was over.

The Crown Prince wanted to scream but feared nobody would hear. He worried if he was going to end up like the lost men at sea he’s been told about from the maids’ fictitious stories. That’s when the eight year-old felt a pair of arms that wrapped themselves securely around his tiny waist.

It was none other than his servant boy, Hoseok. He pulled the Crown Prince up to the bank and both their hearts pounded against their chests as they gasped for fresh air. The eleven year old hugged Kihyun tightly from behind. He apologized over and over again.

_“I’m sorry, Your Highness.” “Kihyun, I’m so sorry.” “I’m sorry for this, I’m sorry for everything.” “I’m so sorry.”_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The servant boy scrambled over to meet His Highness’ face, searched all over the younger boy’s body for any injury. And there it was, a long, ugly wound on the little boy’s foot. It didn’t stop bleeding. Hoseok heard sniffling and looked up to find Kihyun crying. The eight year old’s tears streamed endlessly and water droplets from his hair mingled with them.

“Hoseok, it hurts a lot.” He kept on saying over and over, each time getting louder and sounding more like a wail. “It hurts so much.”

The eleven year old felt a mixture of feelings storm around in his lungs. Sadness, remorse, disappointment, frustration, and anger. _At himself._

It was his duty to stand beside the Prince, to keep him away from danger, to make sure he was safe and sound even if he was young and one of many servants and servant boys. He was responsible for His Highness’ well-being. Hoseok kept on apologizing and felt a weight drag down his heart. Tears formed at the corner of his eyes.

The servant boy couldn’t cry in front of the younger boy, though. No, Hoseok had to be strong. The Crown Prince looked up to his servant, as odd as it sounded. The eight year old trusted the eleven year old; he admired the older boy with everything he did.

Hoseok wiped his tears and looked around their area. He quickly ran to the pile of their clothes and made his way back to the Crown Prince. The sound of Kihyun crying tore his heart piece by piece, but still, the servant boy remained headstrong. The eleven year old ripped off a sleeve of his shirt and hastily wrapped the fabric around the eight year old’s foot. He was no medic, but he had to do what he could.

The servant boy leaned in closer to look into His Highness’ eyes. He swiped away the Prince’s tears with his thumbs and used his other sleeve to clean Kihyun’s runny nose. Hoseok helped Kihyun slot his arms into his shirt and rolled down his pants. The eight year old’s cries lessened but the eleven year old still felt a gut-wrenching ache.

Hoseok spoke to the Prince as calmly and reassuringly as best as he could, hoped the younger boy didn’t hear the regret laced underneath his voice.

“We’re going back to the palace and everything will be okay again, okay? I’ll make everything like normal again, Kihyun.”

Kihyun shook his head to say “yes”. The eleven year old weakly smiled and slowly turned around after putting on his shoes, his body crouched.

“Hop on my back, Your Highness. I’ll carry you back to the palace.” And the Crown Prince did, holding on to his own shoes.

The servant boy paced briskly, even with the Prince on his back. He kept thinking of Kihyun’s foot, he wanted it to be treated as soon as possible. Hoseok only stopped a couple of times to catch his breath.

The Crown Prince was grateful for his servant. He was happy and relieved to have Hoseok by his side. The eight year old sensed glum in the older boy when Hoseok didn’t say a single word on their way back. He wanted his servant to not feel that way. Kihyun gripped the fabric of the remaining sleeve and kissed Hoseok’s exposed shoulder.

_“Thank you, Hoseok.”_

The servant boy’s heart was still heavy and he still felt guilty. A pitiful expression rested on his face.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

At the palace, the servant boy ran. He ran past everybody around them, yelled at the maids and guards and court attendants to move out of the way. “Get out! Get back! The Prince is hurt! Move!”

Hoseok broke into the throne room, almost slipped onto the floor. He spotted the King roaming the place. “Your Majesty! Please, the Crown Prince! He’s hurt!”

The King took quick steps to reach the two boys. Concern was etched all over his face; eyes colored with worry, creases formed in his forehead, a deep frown on his lips. “What’s this? Why are the both of you wet? How did the Prince get hurt?”

Frantic, Hoseok and Kihyun explained in a rush.

_“Kihyun and I went out to play in the stream.”_

_“Everything was okay at first and I was having fun with Hoseok!”_

_“But then we ran on the rocks without our shoes and His Highness fell into the water.”_

_“Father, my leg got hurt, but I am okay now. Hoseok healed my leg!”_

The King was baffled at every word he heard. He lifted the Crown Prince off of Hoseok’s back and gently placed him on the floor. Both the servant boy and His Majesty crouched around the Prince.

There was a distinct blood stain on the bandaging of Hoseok’s sleeve, but fortunately the bleeding wasn’t heavy. Kihyun’s father untied the knot of the covering and began to unwrap the fabric. He revealed a bloody graze, strikingly red and contrasted his son’s pale skin. The servant boy felt guilt wash over him again.

“Consul, bring my son to the physician immediately.”

Kihyun began to protest. “No, Father, I’m alright. Really. There’s no need for the physician to treat me. Hoseok already did that.” Hoseok was bittersweet from hearing the Prince’s words.

Even so, His Majesty pressed firmly. “My son, you are to go see the physician and he will treat you even further. No more shall be said.” The consul stood over the three of them and carefully lifted His Highness. The official started to walk towards the gate.

_“On your way back, have Mistress Ok come here as well."_

From hearing “Mistress Ok”, Kihyun widened his eyes. Hoseok lowered his head in sorrowful acceptance. The Crown Prince cried out pleadingly and beat his arms against the consul’s back.

“No, Father, please! Hoseok hasn’t done anything wrong. Don’t hurt him. Don’t let Mistress Ok hurt him, please!”

“Hoseok, no! Run away! Don’t let her come near you! I don’t want you hurt!” The King and the servant boy heard His Highness break out into tears and then the gate closed.

The servant boy still didn’t move. He didn’t grudge, he knew what was coming. Still, Hoseok felt a pain burn in his heart and it spread like a disease to his lungs. It ate at his insides like a parasite. Kihyun’s father walked over to eleven year old and gently placed his hand on Hoseok’s exposed shoulder.

“I’m sorry, my boy.” His Majesty’s voice was grim. “I don’t hate you for what you’ve done. However, I cannot be the one to chastise you. It is not my job to do so.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Mistress Ok held a cold reputation. She was known for making all of her maids and servants, everybody under her order, feel trashed and hurt.

As tormenting as others made her seem at first , Mistress Ok was not a terrible character. She swatted hands and slapped faces, but only when she witnessed, encountered, or heard about intolerable misconduct. The misconduct she and everyone that worked for her would recognize and report immediately.

In extreme cases, when one has taken misconduct too far, was when Mistress Ok would use her cane. A single hit alone, that’s as far as she went, was enough to remind them to never do wrong amongst themselves and around her ever again.

This was not the first time the servant boy’s gotten into trouble, though. Hoseok was always perceived as a “brat” by the royal guards, a “troublemaker” by the maids and a “fool” by the servants. They always reported him to her for his “sneaky acts”. The servant boy has visited Mistress Ok on _multiple occasions_.

Mistress Ok always chided the eleven year old sternly in the previous occasions. She rose her voice at him, which has made him cry before, but she’d lower it eventually then gently speak to him after.

However, this time was unacceptable. The both of them knew it. Mistress Ok brought out a thin bamboo rod, generally used for fishing, and Hoseok knew what was coming. She ordered him to take off his shoes and bring out his hands.

The mistress hit his hands and feet five times each with the thin rod. Every hit was like a sting. It hurt the eleven year old. Tears burned at the corners of his eyes but Hoseok gripped his hands to keep still.

Mistress Ok threw the rod away and lowered herself in front of the boy. “Hoseok, you should have known better.”

She spoke calmly and that stirred an unsettling feeling in the servant boy’s stomach. “You are responsible for keeping the Prince safe, do as he wants, and follow him always.”

The servant boy remained silent. He tried to controlled his breathing, concentrated on holding back a cry.

“You are his servant. You are his favorite servant out of them all. You are the only one near his age that he truly accepts and enjoys being near.”

_“How could you be so reckless? Why did you not watch him closely? How could you let the Crown Prince get hurt?”_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Hoseok couldn’t take it anymore. His tears began to pool down his cheeks, his nose started to sniffle with mucus running down. He didn’t bother to wipe any of it away. His chest heaved and heaved.

The eleven year old felt awful. He loved Kihyun, he thought of the eight year old as his closest friend. No, he thought of the Crown Prince as his _little brother_.

There was no excuse for his mistake. Hoseok should’ve known better than to “play tag on the rocks” even if Kihyun wanted to do so. Even if he was to comply to Prince’s requests as he was supposed to, he should’ve remembered to put on their shoes. He shouldn’t have been so careless.

The eleven year old was truly disappointed with himself. It really was all his fault. He was sorry to Kihyun. He never should’ve forced the Crown Prince to go. Hoseok assumed the eight year old boy must never want to speak to him again after today.

Hoseok’s voice cracked when he spoke. _“I never wanted to hurt the Crown Prince. It was never my intention.”_

He tasted his tears. Salty. He spoke again, his voice hiccuped. “I would never plan to put His Highness in danger. I would never hurt the Prince on purpose.”

Mistress Ok wiped the servant boy’s tears and snot away. She petted a cold towel against his face to help the eleven year old cool off. The mistress ran her fingers against Hoseok’s hair, removed it from his view.

The eleven year old peered at the mistress with an upset look in his eyes. The mistress looked at him with understanding eyes when he lowered his head. She was sympathetic as she held Hoseok’s left cheek.

When Mistress Ok spoke again, her voice was soft and tender. It was reassuring.

“I know you wouldn’t, Hoseok. I know you are feeling sorry for what you have done. I know how you feel around the Crown Prince, His Royal Highness.”

“I cannot stop you from being beside the young Prince. He admires you too dearly, Hoseok.” She gently pressed two fingers between the servant boy’s chin and lifted it.

Mistress Ok nodded her head and pulled the eleven year old into a hug. She soothed Hoseok with the circling motion of a hand against his back and the other patting his hair. Hoseok placed his head lightly upon the mistress’ shoulder. The mistress felt tears wetting her shoulder and heard quiet sniffles. She softly hushed the boy.

“You’re okay. You have no more to be sorry for. I know the Crown Prince tried to get you away from me. His Highness, as we both know, could never hate you. _He loves you_.”

The mistress pulled away from their hug to clean the eleven year old’s tears again then went away for a short moment, left the Hoseok to stand alone in the servants’ quarters. She returned with new clothes and helped him put them on. The servant boy remained silent, whispers of sniffles heard every ten seconds or so.

“I do commend you for bandaging the Prince’s foot with your shirt-sleeve.”

Mistress Ok spoke firmly as she tied his shirt. “We are all responsible for His Highness’ wellbeing, especially when we are with him. What you did was very responsible. I’m sure His Majesty is proud and grateful for what you’ve done.” She hoped Hoseok would say something.

The servant boy only murmured a quiet “thank you”.

Mistress Ok sighed but understood his response.

“I know next time you will be more careful and think surely of your actions and decisions next time around the Crown Prince. I won’t keep you for long anymore, it is almost time for dinner. Go inside, Hoseok.” And at that, she left him again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The Crown Prince immediately rushed outside of his room when the physician finished treating him and went away. It was a minor cut, the eight year old didn’t care too much about it. He couldn’t run properly, though, he had to limp as quick as he could with his injury.

Kihyun caught Mistress Ok hitting his servant with a stick. He didn’t hear Hoseok cry, but he caught the glisten of the eleven year old’s tears. The Prince felt an arrow shoot right through his heart. He was upset at seeing the servant boy in strife.

The eight year old, because he couldn’t bear to watch any longer, limped away from the servants’ quarters.

Kihyun was _angry_ . He was angry at his father, the King, for calling the mistress. He was _furious_ . Furious at Mistress Ok for hurting Hoseok. The Crown Prince was _frustrated_. He was frustrated at himself for not knowing how to swim and at the stupid rock for piercing him. Kihyun came back to his room and sat along the stone steps with a dull pain in his right foot and sad tears blurring his vision.

Late at night, after dinner, the Prince went to see his servant again. Kihyun snuck out of his room and limped to the servants’ quarters again.

Just when he was about to head off into the hallways of his quarters, two royal guards stopped him.

“Your Highness, we cannot let you be here. It is late at night, you shouldn’t be outside. It is too dangerous.”

The eight year old boy curled his hands into tiny fists. He spoke while trembling out of anger. “You let me see Hoseok right now. I want to go see my servant.”

Kihyun went on. “If you don’t listen to me, I will tell the King that you never listen to me or Hoseok when we’re together.”

The guards were stunned at the Prince’s response. Their expressions changed quickly from shock to embarrassment.

“Let us bring you to him and we promise to stand at a reasonable distance to give you two privacy,” said one guard. The other guard added, “We still will be close to protect you and your servant, Your Highness.”

The Crown Prince said one thing and left it at that. “Yes, that would be the right thing to do.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kihyun found Hoseok sitting on the steps leading up to the servants’ resting area. His servant was looking at nothing. The eleven year old boy rested his chin on the palm of his hand and gazed at the stone-cold ground. The Crown Prince’s stomach felt uncomfortable and squeamish, Hoseok seemed distant.

Slowly and quietly, the eight year old boy limped to the servant boy. Hoseok noticed Kihyun’s shadow and turned around. “Your Highness. Kihyun,” said the eleven year old, “what are you doing here?”

Hoseok’s voice _sounded distant_ , the Prince didn’t know how to respond. Kihyun didn’t think his servant didn’t want to talk to him anymore, but rather thought the older boy was angry at him. The eleven year old didn’t move, the Crown Prince came closer. His servant didn’t say any more. He stayed quiet.

Eventually, Kihyun was standing right next to Hoseok and looked down at the sitting boy. The servant boy looked tired, his eyes dull, his shoulders slumped, and his lips frowned. Hoseok _looked detached._

The eight year old felt his lungs closing up. The silence between them was suffocating. Tears sprung and welled up into large beads in Kihyun’s eyes.

The Crown Prince felt the sadness of flowers wilting even though the flowers in the royal garden were still in full bloom. He felt the coldness of rain even though there were no such thing as summer showers. The eight year old’s legs felt like lead and he thought his knees were ready to give in.

Kihyun tried to speak but his voice cracked. “Because…” and then spoke clearly. _“Because I’m sorry.”_

His Highness began to cry.

_“I’m sorry Father called Mistress Ok. I’m sorry he let this happen.”_

_“I’m sorry Mistress Ok hurt you. I’m sorry for not being able to protect you as your Prince.”_

_“I’m sorry I couldn’t swim at the stream. I’m sorry for not knowing how to swim.”_

_“I’m sorry, Hoseok. Can you forgive me?”_

Tears flowed down the Prince’s face in never ending rivers. He hid his face in his hands. His Highness tried his best not to cry so loudly, he didn’t want anybody else to hear.

Kihyun didn’t want Hoseok to be accused of anything. He didn’t want the older boy to get in trouble. Didn’t want the eleven year old to be hurt again.

The Crown Prince sniffled and brushed his tears, smeared them all over his face and mixed them with his running snot. He opened his eyes to look for Hoseok and found the eleven year old standing right in front of him.

Kihyun peered upwards and found the servant boy teary-eyed. Hoseok whispered, “You don’t deserve to cry, Kihyun. Please don’t cry.” The eleven year old locked a stray tendril of the younger boy’s hair behind his small ear. The servant went on, “Don’t be sorry, Your Highness.”

Hoseok petted the Prince’s hair and weakly smiled yet again, his teeth barely made an appearance. That’s when his tears trickled down his face. The servant boy’s voice broke. “It’s not your fault.”

The servant waited for His Highness to continue with his words. Hoseok was always so patient and courteous with Kihyun. But the Crown Prince didn’t say anything. The eight year old was silent and stared at the eleven year old’s chest with tears still falling.

Hoseok began to feel nervous. He was unsure of what Kihyun was going to do next. The servant boy knew the Prince was sometimes silent to hold back his tongue, but the current silence between them seemed to repress something worse. The sight of the eight year old’s tears only made the eleven year old feel more anxious and remorse.

However, as loud as Kihyun’s silence usually was, this time his silence was filled with _compassion, sincerity,_ and _love_. The eight year old boy embraced the eleven year old’s waist with great force. The Prince hugged Hoseok tightly and let his tears stain his servant’s clothes.

The servant boy felt an immense and intense love wash over him in the form of crashing waves. His heart felt lighter, the heavy weight of guilt lessened.

Hoseok was relieved. He wrapped his arms around Kihyun’s shoulders and held it just as tightly as His Highness did to his waist.

Kihyun spoke against his servant’s chest, but the words were muffled. He pulled back and said, _“Teach me how to swim the next time we go to the stream.”_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Hoseok didn’t believe his ears. He let go of the Crown Prince and kneeled on his knees with his hands resting on top of Kihyun’s shoulders. He was confused. “Kihyun, Your Highness, you can’t be serious.”

After all that happened, the servant was astounded the Prince wanted to go to the stream again. He didn’t think of a “next time”. Never thought there would be one. While Hoseok would be more careful next time in watching His Highness, he did not want to hurt Kihyun again.

The Crown Prince was still young and so small. He figured it would be better if they went to the stream when they were older and had more tenacity.

Even so, the eight year old bit back, his tears gone. “Don’t doubt a Prince’s words, Hoseok. I want to go there again. With you.” In spite of his words, Kihyun’s tone was sweet. Sweet like the taste of rice cakes Hoseok stole from the royal kitchen and the taffy Kihyun shared with him on his last birthday.

Kihyun came in to hug Hoseok again. He rested his head on the servant boy’s shoulder. Then the Prince began to speak loudly, into Hoseok’s neck. “Next time we shall bring maids and guards along.” The eight year old boy yawned right after.

A breathy laugh bounced out of Hoseok’s lips. “You are tired, Kihyun. You should go to bed and get some rest.”

Kihyun whined, “Can I not sleep with you here?”

“That wouldn’t be a very princely thing to do. I’m afraid your father wouldn’t allow it.”

The servant boy patted His Highness’ back then gently pulled away from their embrace. “Go to bed, Your Highness. We can talk more and play tomorrow when you’re more awake.”

Hoseok stood up and brushed the dirt off his pants. The Prince looked up into the servant boy’s eyes, tired yet content and relaxed. “You promised to take me to the bookshops in the village when we’re older. I still want to go to the stream with you again.” He was affirmative when he said so and let out another yawn.

The eleven year old beamed at hearing the eight year old remember his “bait” but was reluctant to ask, “A-Are you sure?”

The Crown Prince frowned. “What did I say about doubting my words? Don’t do it.” He swatted the servant boy’s hand but then smiled gleefully. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Kihyun turned around and started limping towards the waiting guards. There was a stop in his movements every now and then, and Hoseok saw the Prince wincing. The servant boy called out to His Highness, worried. “What about your leg, Kihyun?”

The eight year old boy swiveled to Hoseok and laughed. “Stop worrying, it’s not like you! We’ll go when it’s all better, silly!” Kihyun waved his arm and began to head toward the guards again. “I love you!” greeted His Highness, loudly and clearly.

Upon hearing the the Prince’s words, Hoseok felt his heart jump and dance and soar. He couldn’t hold back the wide grin on his lips. His body seemed to buzz all over. The eleven year old shook his head around, he tried to stop the giddiness inside of him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Hoseok waited for Kihyun to be with the royal guards. He waited for them all to walk, waited until they were out of sight.

When the servant boy couldn’t see the Crown Prince or guards anywhere, he made his way into his room.

A warmth fluttered in the servant boy’s heart and a faint glow dimmed inside his chest when he lied down onto his sleeping mat. It felt good and comforting and soft. Like when Hoseok would pull his blanket over him. Or whenever Kihyun would hug him before heading inside the Prince’s room.

Just before shutting his eyes, he heard Kihyun’s “I love you!”. A smile curled the eleven year old’s lips once more.

 

 

_“I love you, too.”_

**Author's Note:**

> w-was the ending ok ... if not, forgive me. (but smth about this short ending seemed... right, fitting? IDK IDK SORRY)
> 
> hhhh thank you so much for reading this mess, just tysm ;-;; i made sure things ended on a good note!!
> 
> kiho are good children and deserve nothing less than good ;w;


End file.
